


Ianthine

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Soulmates AU where people are colourblind until they meet their soulmate and Canada is left confused because he only sees the colour purple after he meets Russia's gaze and at first thinks it must mean that Russia is his soulmate until he looks properly at the man standing beside Russia and the rest of the world bursts into colour.





	Ianthine

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I put up a poll on my fanfiction . net account asking people what pairs they wanted to see me write up, and I had someone ask for Latvia/Canada so I did up this short one-shot for that. Rare pairing to see. eh? Do you like it?
> 
> Cheers!

Ianthine - 1: (adj.) Having a violet colour.  
Pairing: Latvia x Canada. Side hint of RusCan.

________________________________________  
He was watching the Russian Nation again. To be fair, he had been doing that a lot lately.

He was a bit disappointed that the man hadn't had the same thing happen to him, or maybe he was ignoring what had happened for some reason. Though that was unlikely. When people started seeing colour, it was rare for them not to gravitate towards the one who made it happen.

Deep down, this made Canada scared that the man didn't want a Soulmate, but he kept reasoning to himself that maybe the colour purple hadn't appeared for the other man when they'd locked gazes a few months ago. Maybe his end of the Soulmate bond had awakened first.

So he kept up his little glances throughout the meeting, hoping to fully catch the other man's gaze and have the rest of his world light up in colour and prove once and for all that Ivan Braginsky was his Soulmate. He knew it would happen eventually, he was sure of it. 

But it didn't happen throughout the entire meeting. He'd been waiting for this gathering since the last one, when he'd noticed the change in his vision…now he might have to wait for another few months until another was called.

Too bad he didn't want to be presumptuous and actually call out to Russia. That would fix this problem…

Or maybe just muddle things up. Sometimes, with people who knew each other, the Soulmate bond took a while to activate properly. It had been documented in humans who'd been friends since childhood. Sometimes they didn't fully see in colour for years past sexual maturity. It had happened before. So Canada comforted himself with that, and waited.  
The meeting was finally called to an end, and Canada stood up resigned. It seemed he would have to wait until the next time they met. Maybe there would be a change.

It was hard to think that though. After all, he'd been waiting for millennia to see in colour and meet the one person the universe had chosen for him. Then again, what were a few more months or even a few years when compared to the time he'd already spent waiting?

Slowly, he started packing up his papers, but kept up his new habit of glancing at Russia.

Just by chance, while he was watching the large Russian, the man shifted and another came into his view. One who he happened to lock gazes with. And it changed his world.  
Suddenly, looking around in amazement, he could see the colour blue in the eyes of his brother and papa. Suddenly he could see the vivid green eyes that his brother was always talking about England having. Suddenly he could see the purple eyes when he looked back at Latvia who was also staring back at him in shock.

So this is what he'd been missing all these years.

This is what colour was.

This whole new world immersed in colour was now his to rediscover.

And Latvia had been the one to open it up for him.

As one, they both started stepping forwards towards the other, heedless of everyone else around them.


End file.
